Autonomous vehicle control has been based on vehicle sensor monitoring. The vehicle sensors relied upon have been based on forward video capture, as well as forward proximity sensor sensing, relating to recognition of scenarios immediately ahead of the vehicle. Forward sensing (in the first-person or some other frame of reference from a vehicle) coupled with appropriate sensor processing to recognize has been relied on to adjust the vehicle velocity and to issue corresponding vehicle controls. It is desirable that an autonomous vehicle have a capability to provide autonomously-adjusted operations beyond consideration of simply local environment condition sensing, and further desirable to provide autonomously-adjusted operations taking into consideration learned driving experiences and/or behaviors.